


You’ll Always Be Apart Of Us

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Ironman - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Bullied Peter Parker, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Flash says something way out of line that hurts Peter more then he expected. Peter starts to doubt himself and thinks that he doesn’t deserve to be with his parents. When Tony and Steve find out, they comfort their son and take care of the problem.





	You’ll Always Be Apart Of Us

Peter woke up like any other day for school. He got ready before going downstairs, greeting his parents, having breakfast, checking to make sure he had everything before leaving with his dad for school. When they arrived, Peter jumped out of the car, said goodbye to his dad and entered the building. 

Ned has texted him the previous day that he won’t be in school for a couple of days because he had caught the flu. Peter had been playfully over dramatic, called him and said “how could you do this to me Ned” and “you know how much I hate you right now.” They had both laughed and talked for a couple more minutes before Peter told Ned to rest up. Peter then texted Ned that he’ll check up on him when he got home. Ned replied with a thumbs up before they said their goodbyes and Peter walked into class. 

When he entered, he walked to his class and entered the room. He sat down at his seat and waited for class to start. When his teacher entered, he started the lecture. The lecture went on for an hour until before Peter went to his next class. He entered the room to see that his teacher wasn’t there and sat at his desk. The teacher arrived 5 minutes later before starting the lecture. That class also lasted an hour and before Peter knew it, it was lunch time. 

Peter entered the lunch room and went to grab his tray. He sat down at his usual spot where him and Ned always sat. Peter was eating his lunch when he saw Flash approaching him. He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He continued to eat not paying any attention to his bully that was walking towards him.

When Flash walked up to Peter with his cronies beside him, he smirked seeing that Peter was all alone. 

“What do you want Flash?” Peter said, annoyance dripping from his voice. 

“Don’t be like that Penis. Where’s your friend? Did he finally leave you after he realized how much of a pathetic piece of shit you are.” Flash said. 

“No, he’s at home, sick.” Peter said rolling his eyes. 

“You’re so pathetic Parker.” Flash said. 

“Thanks. Anything else you wanna say with that stupid mouth of yours?” Peter said.

Flash’s face harden when Peter said that he had a stupid mouth before saying, “you know what Penis, you’re so fucking pathetic. No wonder all your family left you and died. I would too if I gave birth to someone like you. Or better yet why don’t you just fucking die and then we’ll all be at peace. You’re just a pathetic piece of shit and I can’t wait for the day the people who you call your parents leave you and throw you in a ditch to fucking die.” and with Flash left. 

Peter stood frozen as the words hit him. He couldn’t stop his mind from replaying what Flash had just said. “You killed them, it’s all your fault. You’re a murderer. It’s all your fault.” He swallowed before getting up, dumping his tray and making his way back to class. His hands were shaking. He couldn’t believe that Flash had just said all of that. 

Peter went about his day feeling numb. He just couldn’t wrap his head around the words that were said to him. He quietly got through his classes, keeping to himself, not answering questions or even talking to anyone. When the day ended, Peter quietly walked outside and saw that his papa was there waiting for him. He swallowed before walking towards the car and climbing inside. He greeted his papa with a small smile before turning his head and looking out the window. 

A few minutes into the ride, Steve looked over to his son to see Peter looking out the window. He frowned at the thought of how quiet his son was. Usually Peter would be talking his head off, telling him about his day and such but his son was so quiet, so Steve decided to start the conversation.

“So how was your day kiddo?” Steve asked. 

Peter jumped a bit at the sound of Steve’s voice but replied with a “it was okay.” 

“Something wrong bud?” Steve asked. 

“No, no. Everything’s okay.” Peter said.

“You sure?” Steve asked again. 

“Yeah I’m, I’m sure papa.” Pete said.

“Alright kiddo, I’ll believe you but if you ever want to talk about anything or have something on your mind, you know I’m always here to listen.” Steve said.

Peter nodded his head and said, “yes papa, I know,” before turning his head and looking out the window.

Steve worried the whole ride home. His mind ran with numerous thoughts about what could have happened and if anyone could have said anything wrong to his son. When they arrived home, Peter quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside. He didn’t even hear Steve calling from behind and ran into his room, slamming the door and locking it. He threw his book bag on the floor before sitting on the bed. The words that were said earlier running in the back of his mind. He didn’t know when he started to cry until he looked down and saw a tear fall on his hand. He quickly wiped him off and tried to calm himself down but found that he couldn’t. 

Steve had quickly called Tony when he had got home saying that Peter had came home upset and when Tony heard that he told Steve he would be home in 10 minutes. Steve didn’t argue because he knows how Tony gets whenever he sees Peter cry. Steve then walked up to his son’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Pete, buddy. Can I come in kiddo?” He said.

“N-no.” Peter said with a sob. 

“What happened bud? You know you can talk to me right?” Steve said worriedly as he figured out that his son was crying.

“I don’t, I don’t w-want y-you to l-leave me.” Peter cried out. 

“Leave you? Kiddo, I’m not going to leave you. Come on bud. What happened?” Steve said. 

At that moment Tony ran inside and walked up to Peter’s room. He saw Steve outside on of the door and frowned. 

“Steve?” He said.

Steve whipped his head around at the sound of his name and saw that it was his husband. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

“He looked upset in the car and I tried asking him what was wrong but he ignored me saying that it was nothing and when we got home he ran to his room and I ran behind him but before I could do anything he locked himself in the room. And then he said he doesn’t want me to leave him. I don’t know what to do Tones.” Steve said. 

“Hey it’s alright. We’ll do this together.” Tony said.

“Pete, kiddo can you open the door please?” Tony asked. 

“No.” Peter said.

“Why not buddy. Did something happen?” Tony said. 

“I d-don’t w-want you to h-hate me or l-leave m-me.” Peter said with a sob. 

“We won’t hate you kiddo. And we’re definitely not going to leave you. Why would you think that buddy? Did something happen?” Tony said.

Peter didn’t respond and just cried. Steve and Tony both looked at each other worriedly. What could have happened to Peter for him to question that his parents would ever hate him. 

“Bud, did someone say something to you?” Steve said. 

Peter made a noise of agreement and Tony said, “can you open the door for us kiddo?” 

Peter thought about it before getting up and walking towards the door. He unlocked it before turning the knob and pulling the door open. When Steve and Tony came face to face with their son, they felt their hearts break. Peter’s eyes were red while tear streaks marked his cheeks. Both parents stepped inside before wrapping their son in a hug. Steve scooped up Peter in his arms, sat down on the bed and rocked his son back and forth. Peter cried into his papa’s chest as both him and Tony comforted him. When his tears died down, he looked up at both of his parents.

Steve cupped Peter’s face in his hands and asked, “are you ready to tell us what happened kiddo?” 

Peter bit his lip as he thought about the words again. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before telling his parents everything that Flash had said to him. Tony and Steve’s face harden at the words that had been spoken to their son. 

“He-he told m-me that I-I was the r-reason that m-my p-parents k-killed themselves and th-that I-I d-deserve to d-die and and-,” Peter cutoff with a chocked sound.

Fury passed over both Steve’s and Tony’s faces and their blood boiled at the thought of someone telling their son that. They hugged Peter tighter before Tony cupped his face in his hands and started to talk. 

“Pete, I want you to listen to me alright. None of that and I mean none of that is true. You didn’t kill your parents at all. You were not the reason that your parents died. You had no part in that. You were just a kid bud and no one has the right to tell you that you were at fault, especially when they don’t know anything about what happened. What he said was way out of line and not called for and we will take care of that okay kiddo but I want you to understand and know that we want you here with us and that we love you for who you are.” Tony said. 

“Me and your dad will never leave you alright. Never and no matter what anyone says we will never hate you at all okay. We get into arguments and we say things that we don’t mean but that doesn’t mean that me or your dad will hate you or disown you. We love you, we’re proud of you and we adore you so much kiddo and I’m pretty sure your parents, aunt and uncle are all proudly watching you from above and they loved you and will always love you.” Steve said. 

Peter nodded his head at their words before burying his face into Steve’s chest and crying silently. Steve and Tony both rubbed his back and combed his hair to calm their son down. When Peter had calmed down, he gave his parents a watery smile before saying “thank you” and they hugged him tighter. 

“No need for that bud. You know we’re always here for you whenever you need us and that we love you.” Tony said. 

“Yeah bud. No matter what, we’ll always be here to defend you, protect you and love you for who you are.” Steve said.

“I love you guys too.” Peter said with a small smile.

Steve and Tony smiled back at their son before pulling him into another hug. Peter felt content knowing that his parents will love him and always accept him for who he was and he didn’t want anything else. He was glad to have such a loving family and he couldn’t ask for anything else. 

————

When Peter went back to school on Monday and didn’t encounter Flash, he smiled at the fact of knowing that his parents really loved him and that they would do anything to protect from the people who hurt him. He really loved his parents and he’s glad that they were the ones who took him in. 

Flash should really know by now that he shouldn’t mess with Peter because it never ends well for him.


End file.
